Sakura Saku
by Cake Factory
Summary: Berawal dari upik abu; yang kemudian perlahan berkembang. Menyingkirkan segala debu, yang menyimbolkan dirinya sebagai orang yang lemah dan tak bisa melakukan apapun, hingga memunculkan kilauannya./Slight SasuSaku/RnR? :D


Makam seorang sahabat.

Sekilas tak ada yang istimewa dari gundukan tanah yang berhias batu nisan itu. Orang-orang yang tak tahu menahu, pastilah menganggap benda itu cuma sebuah onggokan yang bersifat mengingatkan akan kematian; itu pun hanya sementara. Saat kau tak melihatnya lagi, kau pasti lupa akan kematian yang sempat terlintas di otakmu.

Batu nisan.

Batu nisan itu berukir sebuah nama. Nama yang sangat indah. Pemilik nama itu pun, juga seorang yang indah.

Seseorang yang dulunya tak berdaya, tak mencolok, penakut, dan cengeng; namun perlahan ia berubah. Berawal dari upik abu; yang kemudian perlahan berkembang. Menyingkirkan segala debu, yang menyimbolkan dirinya sebagai orang yang lemah dan tak bisa melakukan apapun, hingga memunculkan kilauannya. Dirinya yang mekar secara sempurna.

Namun… dia sudah pergi. Meninggalkan semua orang yang menyayanginya dan mencintainya. Selamanya.

**Cake Factory Present**

**Warning: too many POV *shot***

**Disclaimer**

**Sakura Saku © Cake Nightray Vessalius**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Enjoy!**

Berawal dari dirinya yang lemah.

Ia, yang selalu diganggu oleh teman-teman sebayanya, selalu menangis. Meringkuk di tempat yang sepi, sambil memeluk lututnya, ia terisak. Rambut _pink_nya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya.

Tak ada yang mau menolongnya. Mereka beranggapan, _untuk apa menolong anak cengeng seperti itu?_

Ada juga yang mengatakan, _air mata itu hanyalah air mata buaya. Ia hanya mencari perhatian dengan tangisnya itu_.

Betapa ironis. Mereka tak pernah memahami perasaan sang gadis. Padahal ia ingin berteman dengan semuanya. Tapi keadaannya malah menjadi seperti ini. Hanya karena satu hal sepele;

Ia tak ingin mengekspos keningnya yang cukup lebar.

Ia merasa malu. Maka dari itu, ia menutup keningnya dengan poninya; yang justru membuatnya terlihat menakutkan. Teman-temannya mencela. Mengejeknya. Padahal ia sudah mendapatkan keberaniannya untuk masuk ke dalam lingkungan mereka. Namun yang terjadi malah ia ditolak mentah-mentah. Membuatnya kembali minder.

Andai tak muncul gadis pirang itu, mungkin ia tak akan seperti sekarang, benar kan?

Bagaikan seorang malaikat yang menariknya keluar dari jurang penuh dosa. Gadis pirang itu—yang kemudian ia mengenalnya sebagai Ino—memberikan semangat padanya. Mengembalikan sesuatu yang sempat menghilang dan lenyap dari dirinya.

Ino, benar-benar orang yang sangat mengerti dirinya. Ia mendorongnya, menariknya, untuk keluar dari kegelapan hatinya. Menyemangatinya untuk kembali mencoba. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia bisa. Dan sesuatu yang paling mengena di hatinya adalah;

Ino selalu melindunginya.

Baginya, Ino adalah inspirasi. Inspirasi untuk bangkit dan maju. Berubah dari dirinya yang tak berguna, yang bisanya hanya menangis lalu bersembunyi di balik punggung sahabatnya, menjadi seseorang yang sekiranya bisa dibutuhkan oleh semua orang.

Keputusan itu mengubahnya.

Dengan memikirkan berbagai resiko, yang mungkin, nantinya akan menghujam dirinya, bahkan membawanya pada sebuah akhir kehidupan. Ia sudah siap untuk itu.

Seorang gadis kecil, yang mengambil langkah besar, demi menunjukkan pada sekitarnya bahwa;

Ia telah berubah.

Bahwa ia ingin menujukkan eksistensinya kepada semua temannya, yang dulu menganggapnya hanya sebagai gadis kecil tak berguna yang bisanya hanya menangis dan meminta pertolongan.

Ia ingin membuang semua itu. Semua yang ia anggap membuat dirinya lemah. Ia ingin bangkit menjadi seseorang yang baru. Dan juga… ia ingin membalas budi pada semuanya; yang dulu telah melindunginya dan memberinya semangat untuk terus maju.

.

Upik abu, kini mulai muncul sebagai kuncup bunga.

Mengambil sebuah langkah besar, bukan berarti ia langsung mencapai tujuannya, kan?

Ia memang berubah. Namun hanya sedikit. Sifatnya yang dulu, masih sedikit tertinggal padanya. Bagaimanapun ia berusaha untuk menghilangkannya, ia masih belum sanggup.

'_Kapan aku bisa berhenti untuk menyusahkan yang lain?'_

Hatinya menjerit. Ia sudah bosan terus-terusan berada di belakang punggung seseorang; yang berarti ia dilindungi; sekali lagi. Ingin rasanya ia yang berada di depan. Melindungi mereka di belakang punggungnya. Tapi sayangnya, kesempatan itu belum ada.

.

Di saat ia berusaha keras, ada sebuah hal yang berhasil memukulnya dengan keras. Timnya pecah. Sasuke; obesinya, kini pergi. Meninggalkan mereka. Dengan satu tujuan; mendapatkan kekuatan baru untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

Ia syok. Karena ia tak dapat mencegahnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia terpukul, karena tak dapat meyakinkannya untuk tetap tinggal. Ia marah, karena ia begitu lemah! Tak dapat melakukan apapun. Ya! Itulah dirinya!

--

Masih seperti dulu, eh? Kau tidak bosan, Sakura? Terus-terusan menyusahkan kawanmu, dan membiarkan mereka terluka demi melindungimu yang tak hentinya menangis akan penyesalan diri?

Bukalah matamu. Daripada kau melakukan hal tak berguna seperti menangis, ada hal baru yang menantimu. Yang nantinya akan merubahmu. Sepenuhnya.

Hentikan tangismu. Hapuslah air mata yang menganak sungai itu. Berdiri dan berjalanlah. Kau punya jalanmu sendiri, Sakura. Kau memiliki mimpi yang indah. Dan tentunya kau juga tak ingin mengecewakan mereka, bukan?

Seseorang di sana menunggumu. Ia akan merubahmu dengan tangannya. Pergilah. Dan jangan sampai kau menjilat liurmu sendiri. Kau mengatakan bahwa, _kali ini kau yang akan melindungi mereka berdua_, kan? Buktikanlah bahwa ucapanmu waktu itu bukanlah hanya sekedar ucapan kosong belaka.

--

.

.

Detik demi detik, berubah menjadi menit. Lalu berjalan maju menjadi jam. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa bumi terus melakukan rotasi. Dari hari menjadi bulan, dan akhirnya, dua tahun telah lewat. Mengubur masa lalu yang kelam, dan melihat pada jalan di depan sana. Yang telah menantimu untuk sebuah pembuktian.

Upik abu, lalu ia muncul sebagai kuncup bunga, di mana ia mekar secara perlahan seiring dengan habisnya waktu.

Saat di mana ia harus menunjukkan kemajuan dirinya. Ia bangga karena bukan hanya sahabatnya yang berlatih keras dan menjadi kuat. Ia juga telah bereinkarnasi. Dirinya yang dulu telah mati. Kini hidup kembali dengan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Berbeda dengan keinginannya dulu, yaitu ingin melindungi orang-orang dengan berada di depan mereka dan meminjamkan punggungnya sebagai tempat persembunyian paling aman—seiring waktu, ia perlahan menyadari bahwa hal itu konyol. Karena bagaimanapun, kemampuannya tidak untuk itu; melainkan untuk meminjamkan lengannya, menopang mereka yang sekarat, dengan cara menutup pintu kematian yang siap mengundang mereka masuk ke dalamnya.

Memang mustahil untuk mencegah kematian. Namun ia berusaha begitu keras. Ia melakukan apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Sebisanya, ia mengobati luka para _shinobi_ yang terluka saat misi.

Jika pekerjaan ini ia tak bisa lakukan, bagaimana ia akan membawa kembali sahabatnya? Tentunya ia tak akan punya muka untuk bertemu langsung dengan_nya_. Mungkin _dia_ akan mengejek. Ternyata ia tak berubah, dari dulu hanya bisa menyusahkan.

Tidak.

--

Kau tak ingin mendengar kata-kata itu darinya, bukan? Maka dari itu kau berusaha keras. Supaya kau bisa melindungi mereka, seperti apa yang pernah kau katakan.

Mustahil, huh?

Tidak. Kau bisa.

Pekerjaan itu mungkin memang pantas untukmu. Melindungi mereka dari perpecahan. Juga satu pekerjaan baru; menyelamatkan mereka dari jurang kesengsaraan.

Saat itu akhirnya tiba. Di mana kau—dan Naruto—dipertemukan kembali dengan sahabat lamamu yang pergi dua tahun lalu. Kau kaget melihat perubahannya—bukan, perubahan mereka. Dia dan Naruto, seakan berlari meninggalkanmu di belakang.

Kau merasakan rindu teramat sangat saat melihatnya. Ingin rasanya cairan, yang siap dikeluarkan, itu menganak sungai di pipimu. Namun kau menahannya.

Jangan.

Menangis adalah hal tabu untuk dirimu yang sekarang. Sekuatnya, kau menahannya. Bahumu bergetar. Bukan hanya menahan tangis, namun kau juga sedikit ketakutan melihat Sasuke berdiri di atas sana. Sepenuhnya, ia berubah. Namun kau bersyukur, ia masih mengingatmu. Bahkan ia menyapamu.

Namun yang membuatmu sakit, ia mengatakan bahwa kau tidak berubah. Masih saja seperti dulu. Lagi. Cairan bening itu seakan mendesak meminta keluar. Namun kau masih bisa menahannya.

Kembali pada tujuan awal. Kau harus membawanya pulang, Sakura.

Uh, ya. Tapi sepertinya tidak sekarang. Kau masih terlalu jauh untuk bisa menyeretnya—tidak, bahkan menyentuhnya pun, kau belum bisa.

Sekali lagi, kau dipaksa untuk pulang dengan tangan hampa. Membawa kegagalan untuk kedua kalinya. Kesal dan dongkol, itu perasaan yang wajar. Tak masalah akan kegagalan kedua. Dan pastikan yang ketiga, kau berhasil, Sakura.

--

.

.

Konoha porak poranda. Desa kebanggaannya kini selangkah menuju kehancuran. Terlalu banyak korban jiwa akibat serangan itu. Dan perlu tenaga ekstra untuknya. Penduduk di bawah sana banyak yang memerlukan bantuan.

Ah, bahkan tak usah disuruh pun, ia akan langsung bergerak menjadi malaikat penolong bagi mereka. Lihat, ia bisa membuktikan bahwa kata-kata Sasuke waktu itu adalah salah. Ia bukannya tak berubah, tapi Sasuke-lah yang belum melihat perubahannya

Buliran keringat mulai jatuh perlahan. Tubuh Sakura mulai merasa lelah. Sisa _chakra_ yang ada hanyalah sedikit. Dan ia cukup ceroboh untuk tak membawa pil makanan yang bisa memulihkan _chakra_nya. Tak ada waktu untuk mengambilnya. Sekali ia menjejakkan kaki keluar dari medan ini, itu berarti ia membunuh semua penduduk dengan kejam.

Satu-satunya harapan, ada seseorang yang berbaik hati membagi pil mereka untuknya. Atau ia akan kehabisan _chakra_ dan itu merupakan harga yang harus dibayar dengan nyawanya.

Haah. Yang mana saja juga boleh, kan? Jika tewas dalam misi, itu merupakan sebuah kebanggaan bagi semua shinobi. Tapi, apakah ia setega itu untuk tewas mendahului para penduduk? Kalau iya, mungkin dosanya berkali-kali lebih besar dan berat.

.

Perhatiannya teralih pada sebuah gestur lemah di seberang sana. Pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut raven, sedang terengah. Cairan merah pekat menghiasi kulitnya yang pucat. Sebuah luka di kepalanya, membuat cairan kental itu terus mengalir dan menetes.

Tubuhnya yang terlihat sangat kelelahan, membuat dia tak awas akan bahaya yang mengancamnya. Sebuah reruntuhan yang cukup besar, melayang dan jatuh di atasnya. Secara reflek, Sakura berlari dan mendorong pemuda itu supaya terhindar dari sesuatu yang bisa menarik nyawanya keluar dari tubuhnya.

Katana miliknya terlempar dan melayang di udara sesaat. Dan setelah daya lontarnya habis, bilah tajam itu kembali turun. Kembali tepat di atas tubuh sang pemuda—Sasuke.

Dia yang menyadari, dengan cepat mengkover tubuh Sasuke dari hujatan katana miliknya sendiri. Dengan halus, bilah itu menembus tubuh di bawahnya. Membuat lubang yang tak cukup lebar, namun fatal. Alat pemompa darah miliknya ikut tertembus.

Kembali, cairan kental dan pekat mulai mengalir keluar. Menodai kulit putih pucat dibawahnya. Tatapan seseorang di bawahnya terlihat begitu terkejut.

Sakura tersenyum lembut padanya. Satu tujuannya tercapai, bukan?

Sasuke tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa ia masih tersenyum dalam keadaan seperti itu. Erangan rasa sakit bahkan tak keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya seulas senyum. Begitu lembut, dan… sangat tulus.

Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping. Tangannya meraih luka di dadanya dan berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya—walau masih tertancap sebilah katana di sana.

Tubuhnya gemetar. Terasa rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Jantungnya serasa diremas sampai hancur. Juga paru-parunya. Benar-benar menjadi saat terakhir untuknya, eh? Tapi setidaknya, jika ia benar-benar pergi nantinya, ia pasti bangga. Melindungi sahabat—yang dicintainya—sampai akhir hidupnya.

Sang pemilik katana bergerak untuk mencabut perlahan benda miliknya, yang menembus tubuh yang kini tergolek lemah. Tangannya bergerak untuk membaringkan Sakura. Aliran _chakra_ di tangannya mulai melemah.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia masih tetap diam. Tapi, ekspresinya bukanlah ekspresi datar seperti biasanya. Terlihat begitu cemas dan penuh rasa bersalah.

'_Heh? Apa benar ini Sasuke? Sungguh bukanlah orang yang cocok memasang ekspresi seperti itu_,' batin Sakura.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh kulit pucat yang membingkai wajah rupawannya. Senyum. Sekali lagi.

"_Yokatta ne_, kau selamat, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya lemah.

Perlahan, tangan pemuda itu bergerak untuk menyentuh benda dingin—tangan Sakura—yang masih menempel pada pipinya. Tapi malang, sebelum kedua tangan itu bersentuhan, milik Sakura terlebih dahulu jatuh ke tanah, bersamaan dengan perginya ruh dari raga yang kini tergolek kaku.

Berbeda bukan? Sakura yang dulu tidaklah mungkin melakukan hal ini. Dia yang dulu, pasti hanya berteriak dan menangis. Kau sudah benar-benar mekar menjadi bunga yang indah, Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana, Ino?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan warna mata dan rambut yang sama dengan miliknya—Naruto.

"Mau menengok _mereka_," jawabnya pelan. Pandangannya sedikit nanar.

"Kau benar. Kita sudah terlalu lama tak menengok pada _mereka_ karena misi yang tak ada habisnya."

"Tapi kurasa ia tak terlalu merasa kesepian. Setelah kita menemaninya selama setahun, akhirnya _dia_ datang kan? Dan ada di sebelahnya. Jadi kita impas. Satu tahun banding satu tahun," Ino menghela napas lemah.

"Aa," sahut Naruto. "Ah, apa kau benar-benar mau menengok _mereka_? Di tengah salju begini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa, kan? Sekalian membersihkan tempat peristirahatan abadi mereka. Bukankah akan terasa dingin jika diselimuti oleh salju?"

"Ah ya, kau benar. Ayo! Ajak Sai dan Kakashi-sensei juga."

.

Butiran kristal langit masih turun dan menari-nari di udara. Seakan menghantarkan mereka berempat menuju tempat abadi milik sahabat mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada yang bersuara. Mungkin karena kesedihannya kembali terangkat. Kembali mengingat saat-saat kebersamaan mereka dengan gadis itu.

"Sakura! Aku datang untuk membersihkan dan menghangat—" belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia terlebih dahulu dibuat terkejut oleh pemandangan yang menakjubkan di hadapannya.

"_Uso da_! Ini musim salju, kan?!" tanya—teriak—Naruto. Yang lain hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan pelan. Mata mereka masih terpaku dengan sesuatu di depan mereka. Pandangan tak percaya. Berpikir bahwa semua ini pastilah hanya mimpi atau khayalan belaka.

Perlahan, Ino tersenyum. Seakan mengerti.

"Kau ini benar-benar ya. Saat ada dan tidak ada pun, kau masih tetap meindungi sekitarmu, ya, Sakura?"

"Ya. Dia benar-benar telah mekar dengan sempurna," sahut Kakashi yang tersenyum di balik penutup wajahnya.

"Padahal, setahun lalu, pohon sakura ini malah tak berbunga sama sekali. Mungkin, ia juga masih ingin melindungi orang terpenting baginya. Hanya di sini yang terlihat damai, kan? Tak ada salju yang menutupi nisan mereka. Semuanya terlindung dari pohon sakura ini," air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua sudut mata Ino.

Dan dapat mereka rasakan. Bahwa hanya di tempat itulah, udara di sekitar terasa lebih hangat.

.

.

_Sakura, dari dulu sampai sekarang pun, kau masih tetap menjadi orang yang hangat. Meski kau telah pergi, jiwamu masih sangat kuat. Dan kami tak akan lupa, akan kehangatan yang pernah kami terima darimu._

_Aku tak akan lupa dengan perjuanganmu hingga kau jadi seperti ini. Kau yang dulu masih berupa kuncup bunga. Namun perlahan tapi pasti, kau mulai tumbuh dan dewasa._

_Kau yang sekarang telah berhasil mekar dengan sempurna. Bunga-mu tumbuh dengan indah. Menghangatkan hati. Dan harumnya yang semerbak, akan selalu mengingatkan kami padamu. Kau tahu? Di sekitar kami, masih penuh dengan aroma-mu._

_Teruslah hangatkan tempat kalian berdua dengan pohon sakura-mu yang selalu mekar tak pandang musim itu. Kami semua akan selalu mendoakanmu dari sini. Semoga kalian bahagia di sana._

_Dan terimakasih telah menjadi sahabatku dalam waktu yang singkat ini. Aku senang bisa mengenal gadis yang tak pernah menyerah sepertimu. Walau kita sekarang telah berbeda dunia, jangan sampai kau melupakanku, Sakura._

_Salam,_

_Yamanaka Ino._

**End**

Sakura Saku, yang artinya Sakura Blooming. Judulnya kuambil dari salah satu ost. anime yang cukup terkenal.

Ahah. Maaf ya POV-nya pada kecampur-campur. Lagi pengen sih *plak*. Reader-tachi jadi gak nyaman bacanya. Ahahaha~ silahkan timpuk sayaaaa DX

**Terima kasih untuk**

**Evey Charen**

**Dan kalian yang telah membaca.**

**Feed back **diharapkan :)

Sankyu.

.**Cake Nightray Vessalius.**


End file.
